Yami and Serena's Big Talk
by suzu enma
Summary: What happens when you have Yami, serena and insert anime charaters name here in a chatroom? pure radomness. Please read! Me Featuring chiclets READREADREAD and reveiw pleasie
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sailor moon or yugioh

**I do not own sailor moon or yugioh**

Pharaoh911- Yami

MoonPrincessSerenity - Serena

Evilpinkbunny- Rini

Littlepharaoh- yugi

BabyRyou - Bakura

**Pharaoh911****: Serena where are you?**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – No where important lol**

**Pharaoh911: really now, well then maybe I should leave.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – YAMI!! Fine im at my house eating pocky in my underwear happy?? lol jkjk I am at my house though in my room with the doors locked…and the windows…with the curtains drawn. N' im eating pocky too. BUT IM WEARING CLOTTTHHHHEESSS!!**

**Pharaoh911: why do u have the windows and door locked??**

**what a weird girl-**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – and barred.**

**Pharaoh911: okay but u haven't answered my question. How can u get out, I bet u can't. Ha Ha Ha.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – I made rini mad at me XD AND YES I CAN!! I CAN GET OUT OF THIS ROOM JUST WATCH ME!!**

**(goes to the door and tries to open, then shuts it quickly)**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – see?? I did it! SO IN UR STINKY RICH PHARAOH-Y FACE!!**

**Pharaoh911: good for u meatball head. Mwahahahaha!! But u know I can't see anything with this computer.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – damnit…. OMG!! If I don't come back in five minutes, call the police**

**Pharaoh911: princess!! Why, what's the matter. **

**it can't be the pinky fluffy thing-**

**Evilpinkbunny has entered the chat room**

**Evilpinkbunny – yes Yami it is, thank you for the introduction!! Hahahaha, Don't worry, Serena is alright, for now….**

**Pharaoh911: WHAT!! Nooooooooooooo!! Get way from Serena and the computer u little pink twisted bunny.**

**Evilpinkbunny – hmmm…I like that, ill add that to my 'favorite quotes' on '' (we don't own ) bwahahahaha!! And I don't think….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Pharaoh911: yea well I hope u get sent to the crazy hospital or better yet seto takes u away.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity has re-entered the chat room**

**MoonprincessSerenity – I told you to call the police, she raided my computer and turned it pink!! Crap now I have to redo everything!! Oooh and what about seto?? He is one hunk of a jerk!!**

**Pharaoh911: no wonder u locked Ur self in Ur room, yea but seto gets on rini's nerves so we win and rini loses.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – Yeah but seto says I get on his nerves, I wonder why? I think im awesome!! I don't get why he doesn't like me. OMG!! Maybe its cus he likes joey, crap!! DAMN U JOEY!! (I wanted seto)**

**Pharaoh911: likely story, u do talk a lot and can be annoying. Yea right in ur dreams maybe or not. But u have me.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – damn you too…I like seto though!! pouts**

**Pharaoh911 leaves chat room**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – yami?...yami?? waaaaahhhh!! I want you back yami ur my best (and only) friend!! YAMMMIIIIIII!!**

**Littlepharaoh enters chat room**

**Littlepharaoh: Yami is upset right now and has no idea I am on.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – my other best friend (and secret crush) wassup babay!!**

**Littlepharaoh: Rena u do know u hurt Yami's feelings, he really likes u, but don't tell him I told u.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – he likes me ?o.0 (I kinda like him too .) don't tell him though!!**

**Littlepharaoh: yea, oh no I have to go before I get caught, he's scary when he get's mad.**

**Littlepharaoh leaves chat room**

**BabyRyou enters the chat room**

**BabyRyou – hello there**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – ryou?? My other very few sweet crushes how are you hottie??**

**BabyRyou: that's sweet of u.**

**-Yea like I will ever ever like u, u air head-**

**MoonPrincessSerenity - just kidding, I like Bakura!! He's my real love!!**

**BabyRyou – oh… okay well then guess who??**

**Pharaoh911 re-eneters the chat room**

**Pharaoh911: wait a min, ur not…………**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – RYOU??**

**O0o **

**Duh, Duh, Duh!!**

**Chiclets:" Hopes u enjoyed, now for the credits, u wanna know who typed who? Well then we'll tell you!**

**Chiclets did**

**MoonPrincessSerenity**

**Evilpinkbunny**

**Kousagi did **

**Pharaoh911**

**Littlepharaoh**

**Chiclets came up with the name**

**MoonPrincessSerenity**

**Kousagi came up with**

**Pharaoh911**

**LittlePharaoh**

**BabyRyou**

**Evilpinkbunny**

**Kousagi: any requests??...**

**Chiclets: then type a review of which character and we will think of a username and random conversation!**

**Kousagi: I hope to see u soon**

**Chiclets: CATCHA LATER!!**

**End Credits**

**TO BE CONTINUED (with different characters') lololol**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own yugioh, sailor moon, inuyasha and shugo chara

I do not own yugioh, sailor moon, inuyasha and shugo chara

Pharaoh911 – Yami

MoonPrincessSerenity – Serena

Littlepharaoh – Yugi

Inu.Shikon.Miko – Kagome

MissUnderstood - Amu

**Babyryou has left the chat room**

**Pharaoh911: okay that was odd**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – no kidding, hey!! Want some pocky?**

**Pharaoh911: sure but how I am suppose to eat the pocky, by the way what kind.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – ill e-mail the pocky, VIRTUAL POCKY!! (Strawberry)**

**Pharaoh911: OMG!!**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – wth?**

**Pharaoh911: how did he get in my room?**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – who? wth is going on pharaoh?**

**Pharaoh911: Bakura is in my room.**

**Pharaoh911 has left the chat room**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – wait, pharaoh? Pharaoh?? Yami? Helllooo?**

**( yami beats up Bakura and throws him out the window)**

**Pharaoh911 has enter the chat room**

**MoonPrincessSernity – ur back already? whoa, that's a new personal record under the category of 'beating the crap outta Bakura' lemme write it down real quick**

**Littlepharaoh has entered the chat room**

**Littlepharaoh: I can't believe u did that Yami.**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – i can**

**Pharaih911: what, I didn't do anything, u don't have proof.**

**MissUnderstood has entered the chat room**

**Inu.Shikon.Miko has entered the chat room**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – who the heck are you people**

**Pharaoh911: oh great party crashers!!**

**Inu.Shikon.Miko – isn't this fluffy's room? SESSHY U HAVE DECIEVED ME ONCE AGAIN!!**

**Littlepharaoh: what in the world is going on, I leave the computer for a minute and chaos has………**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – shut up yugi now, who the heck are you people??**

**Pharaoh911: nice princess.**

**MissUnderstood: gome-chan now what??**

**Inu.Shikon.Princess – idk, lets stay these people look entertaining!! Let's play )**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – o gawsh, Yami, Yugi…let's show them entertaining!! Let's play )**

**Pharaoh911: really, well about the how about the shadow realm.**

**Inu.Shikon.Miko – shadow realm? Is that like the well I go into to go see inuyasha?? )**

**Littlepharaoh: Yami don't u dare**

**MoonPrincessSerenity – YES!! SEND THOSE LITTLE PEOPLE TO THE SHADOW REALM MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!**

**MissUnderstood: from what I can tell it's something bad gome-chan.**

**Evilpinkbunny has entered the chat room**

**Littlepharaoh: oh my gosh.**

**Inu.Shikon.Miko – okay, so now my fellow human beings of earth in the milky way! Entertain us like we're better then you!! ) please?**

**Evilpinkbunny: I'll give u entertaining!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!**

**MoonPrincessSerinty – crap, it….**

**Pharaoh911: can't be the ****pink fluffy thing**

**TO BE CONTIUED…**

**Kay credits**

**Chiclets did**

**MoonPrincessSerenity**

**Inu.Shikon.Miko**

**Kousagi did**

**Pharaoh911**

**Littlepharaoh**

**MissUnderstood**

**Evilpinkbunny**

**Usernames**

**Kousagi Made**

**Littlepharaoh**

**Pharaoh911**

**Evilpinkbunny**

**Babyryou**

**Chiclets made**

**MoonPrincessSerenity**

**MissUnderstood**

**Inu.Shikon.Miko**

**Thanks for reading )**


End file.
